Bedroom Surprise
by Hyaenaa
Summary: Karl visits Julien in the midst of night to inform him that he has captured Maurice; however, this is not his only reason for coming.


**Bedroom Surprise**

* * *

><p>The sounds of the jungle faded in the thirteenth king of the lemur's ears as he slowly drifted to sleep. Tiresome was his day; after sending Maurice to aid Clover, he'd done little more than worry over whether or not the two of them would make it back in time to fix him dinner. As it turned out, the answer was no, which was decidedly on the peeving end of the scale. He'd eaten a plump salad with sprinkles of coconut shavings and kumquat juice, sure, but it wasn't quite the same when it wasn't Maurice who made it.<p>

It was no more than a minute after he'd blown out his candle lights that a deep, rumbling, and very maniacal cackle whisked into his sensitive, fuzzy ears. Julien didn't even have time to sit up before the candles were suddenly aflame once more, and his eyes widened when the presence of Karl was explicitly behind him.

"I have Maurice," cooed the eloquently dangerous tone of the fanaloka perched behind him, center of the bed.

King Julien shrieked and shot up. "Already?!" Bringing the sway of petulance back into his tone, he animatedly rested on one hip as he gestured to Karl. "Okay, this ends now!"

Karl grinned and, much to Julien's annoyance, shoved him back down against the bed with a paw against his midsection. "Now now, calm down."

"Calm down? You're in my bed, Karl! _Again!_" Julien sputtered out in exasperation, throwing his hands up against the bed to express his frustration. "And pinning me down against it. It's pretty weird, man!"

"Is it?" Karl chuckled, his voice almost too suave to be comfortable as he leaned in.

"Clover and Maurice only went after you out of loyalty to me. They're innocent. They just got the crazy King Julien love bad!" He paused in his trepidation and concern before his brows furrowed. "And will you get off of me? You're mussing up the royal fur."

"Yes, I know about crazy love..." Karl sunk down even further, so that his snout was only centimeters away from Julien's. "_Especially_ crazy King Julien love."

King Julien barely even had a chance to react before Karl surged forth and placed their lips together. The lemur's eyes widened and he instantly froze up, tail shooting into a straight line, before recovered from his shock and pushed at Karl's shoulder-joints.

"The heck, Karl? What is your deal? You can't just come into my bedroom and... And _kiss_ the royal lips!" He chastised, voice now shaking out of anger and violation. He was certainly used to being adored, but never was anyone so brash to kiss him without consent. Not even Mort went that far.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your accent is simply divine?" Karl purred, pressing his nose down against Julien's neck to nuzzle it.

"No one has ever used the words 'simply divine', no, but I am aware that my voice is pleasing beyond compare," Julien sniffed indignantly. "And will you get off of me? I want you out of my sight, this instant!" He pushed against Karl again to accentuate his point, but to no avail. Karl was determined to lay atop him and continue snuggling into his warmth.

Julien, while carrying a promiscuous aura, rarely pursued coital activities outside of traditional reasons. He'd never seen a reason to, always seeing everyone else as too low to possibly please him. Unfortunately, this backfired in the sense that it left his body sensitive to intimate caresses, much like the way that Karl was touching him then.

Karl inhaled deeply, before a sultry guffaw rumbled from his throat. "Looks like a clever little legend's liking this, isn't he?"

Julien's face heated up. Karl could certainly smell the scent of his lust by then, and he was both ashamed as well as enthralled. There was an essence of danger and taboo sexual deviancy in addition to his discomfort, and the very concept of which excited him. His ebony cock began to unsheathe itself, sliding out of it's hiding place and curling lewdly against Karl's left thigh, which gently ground down into the sensitive flesh.

"A-ah, Karl, stop it, you..." Julien muttered out in a sense of aroused bliss.

Why couldn't he control his body? Was it the sheer length of his abstinence or did it have to do with the fact that it was late spring? Or was it simply the raw passion of the moment, the risky and carnal feel of it all that excited him?

Karl was deeply pleased with his moans, nipping at his neck with the gentlest of warnings. And that was when Julien became very, very aware of the fact that the civet was hard as well. His swollen ruby cock pressed heavy atop of Julien's stomach, wetting his fur with a damp mixture of sweat and precum.

The fanaloka practically purred against Julien's ear, licking the fur around it as his thick tail curled up to swipe teasingly along King Julien's asscheek. The king was in a state of horny distress; though clearly under the influence of Karl's intense sexual vibes, he still understood that this was wrong on many different levels. Karl, however, seemed to not mind at all, and Julien suddenly grasped the fact that his proclaimed dark half really did have selective hearing.

King Julien cried out when Karl bit into his shoulder, teeth just barely denting the skin. As though he was claiming him. A husky chortle vibrated from the fanaloka's throat as his paws slid up and down the king's body, pausing only to grope at his hips.

"How would you feel," Karl murmured into his neck, entrancing him further. "If I charmed my way into your pretty little behind?"

King Julien felt his cock pulse at the implication and he whined out. He realized, belatedly, that Karl was asking for consent before he went further. It would've been nicer if he'd had consent before he'd done anything at all, but at least Julien knew that he had a choice.

"If you are meaning what I think you mean..." He inhaled with a shudder, pressured by his own arousal. "...Then I say, get on with it already."

King Julien stared hazily at the ceiling when Karl began to hump him, pumping his strong hips against the royal and vulnerable lemur beneath him. It was then that he was grabbed with both arms and hastily rolled onto his knees, spine curved so that his hips were placed in the air and his chest made contact with the sheets below. It took King Julien an extra moment, in his haze, to realize that Karl had flipped him into a breeding position.

Julien arched his back, curling his tail backwards to present and expose his luscious booty. It had garnered much admiration in the past, and he could tell that even Karl was not immune to his bouncy behind, judging by the way that Karl made something close to a frenzied murmur at the sight. Karl leaned forth and yanked Julien's tail back, holding onto it tightly, and Julien felt himself excited by the dull sting of pleasure, moaning out-loud and stretching his legs back further. His partner licked at the space behind his ears, pressing his hips to Julien's ass with a soft coo.

"You are sure that this is what you want?" Karl clarified, voice thick with lust as he pressed his cock against Julien's cheeks.

Julien purred out a soft moan and nodded fiercely. "Yes, yes! Hurry and put it in me, Karl."

Karl leaned over him with a salacious grunt, and he guided his cock into Julien's waiting opening. His dick was slick with natural lubricants and Julien reached around to help guide him in, tail fluffing provocatively against Karl's neck.

"Mmmmm, yes," The fanaloka groaned, burying his face into the swishing tail. "I've been wanting this for longer than you know, King Julien..."

Julien would've replied with something conceited and snarky, but he was too disoriented by his sex drive. Karl's penis was long and especially thick in contrast to the lemurs he was used to, and he felt his ass stretching to accommodate the large insertion. Karl allowed him a little while to get used to the size, before he pulled back and thrust inwards once more with a lewd squelch. Julien cried out and pushed his thighs backwards, and that was when Karl really began to hump away at him.

Karl slammed in and out with fervor, growling almost viciously as he pumped away with the strength no lemur could match. Julien moaned out in gratuitous pleasure each time, and he found himself needing to be ravished, used, fucked. He'd experienced submission in the past, but never to such an extreme level, and he ended up voicing this to his partner.

"Yes! Yes, use me like a dirty sacrifice!" He sobbed in deep enjoyment. "Own the king, baby- ah!"

Karl's ferocity increased at Julien's pleas and he took hold of the lemur's legs, yanking him closer and beginning to pound away even deeper. He grunted deeply, and Julien could tell that both of them were pretty close to reaching orgasm.

"C-can I release inside?" Karl murmured, strained, against Julien's ear, his breath hot against his fur.

Julien's cock swelled at the thought and he nodded furiously. "Yes, breed me!"

Karl outright moaned at the thought and he slammed his cock in as deep as it could go. On cue, a hot gush of thick cum began to overflow in Julien's ass, splurting out the entrance and running down his legs. Julien keened loudly in response and he too shot out his own volume of cum, feeling his fur spike with electricity and his eyes roll back, tongue lolling out at the feeling.

They stayed like that for several moments before Karl's flaccid cock slipped out and he released a shuddering sigh, stepping backwards. Julien collapsed forward onto the bed, trembling as cum steadily oozed out his ass. He caught his breath with a soft sigh of pleasure. He slowly turned, still enveloped in bliss, to face Karl, rolling onto his side.

"Now that," he purred. "Is how to treat a king."

Karl huffed out a small chuckle, and pulled a map from his back. "As you say, Julien... You have one last chance to save your friends. Come to my place tomorrow."

He slammed down the laminated map onto the bed, and before Julien could even react, the candle lights flashed out. When they returned, the fanaloka was no where to be seen. Julien stared at the space where he'd been with a gaping mouth, struggling to say something.

"What, that's it? He didn't even stay to cuddle!" Julien exclaimed, before he glared at the map and kicked it off of the bed.

With a sigh of resignation, he got out of bed to get cleaned up, knowing he'd have to visit Karl again tomorrow. He steeled himself over with a soft scowl, and vowed that he would make Karl pay for not staying longer to cuddle with the royal king.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I've done it. I've made the first porn for AHKJ. Yeah baby!<strong>


End file.
